Off the Cutting Room Floor
by ShearEnvy
Summary: Outtakes, Smuttakes and alternative POVs for Making the Cut. AU/AH, future lemons.


**A/N: Here's a little outtake I wrote in honor of Miztrezboo's birthday. A little insight on the goings on in the mind of Sgt. Emmett Swan. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns everything Twilight - but these crazy versions of her characters are all mine. ;)**

* * *

**EmPOV**

"Seriously, Emmett," she said, looking at me with her arms crossed, "with all the fucking women in the Phoenix area, why does it have to be one of my friends?"

I walked over to where she was standing in the kitchen and slung my arm around her shoulders, shaking her a little to get her to loosen up. I knew she wasn't really mad at me, but she was trying really hard to convince me otherwise so I had to play along or she _would _be angry and that was the last thing I wanted.

Bella and I had always had an exceptionally close relationship. Even as kids, our parents were shocked at how well we played together and how protective I was of her from the minute they brought her home. I may have been only three, but I knew she was small and fragile and she needed me to watch over her - my parents had both explained that to me over and over before she was born and I took it to heart as much as anyone could at such a small age.

Through the years, we had argued and had our differences just like all other siblings, but Bella and I always worked it out. I couldn't deny that at times I purposely did things to annoy her and got such a fucking kick out of it when it worked. Like when I started calling her "Stinkerbell". I thought I was going to lose the option to have kids of my own someday when I came up with that one, but her reaction to it was so fucking priceless that I couldn't stop myself from doing it. Eventually it became the norm, much to her dismay and still, to this day, I struggled to call her by her given name.

"Come on, Stinkerbell, don't be mad at me." I looked down at her and flashed her the smile that usually got me out of trouble with her, hoping it would work because there was no fucking way I was going to be able to explain _why _I was so interested in Rosalie...all I knew was that I was. As soon as I saw her any thought of tapping Shortcake's ass had disappeared - and with how hot Alice was, that was saying a whole hell of a lot. I felt an instant attraction to her and by the expression on her gorgeous face when she looked up and saw me standing there in my uniform, I was pretty sure she was feeling the same damn thing. _Yep, the fucking uniform works _every_ god damn time._

After talking to her for awhile, I realized that she was a lot more than just a pretty face and a banging body. Underneath the beautiful exterior was an intellect that both shocked me and made me really fucking hot. A weaker man might have been intimidated by her intelligence, but I was no dumbass. I liked my women smart and confident and she was both. But on top of being beautiful and fucking smart as hell, she was sweet and had an amazing sense of humor. Yeah, Rosalie Hale was the complete package and there was no way I was going to let her slip through my fingers, regardless of how my little sister felt about it.

I knew why Bella was giving me shit and I couldn't really blame her for it. If things went south with Rosie and me, it could make things between them pretty awkward... but I was fairly certain she had nothing to worry about. I saw how Rosie looked at me. I could see it in her face that she was into me and she had her hand on me in some capacity all through dinner. When Bella finally told me about that douchebag ex-boyfriend of hers, Rosalie comforted me like someone who'd known me longer than just a few hours. She wanted me. Just as much as I wanted her. And Emmett Swan never failed with the ladies...ever.

If Bella was pissed at what happened in front of her earlier, I knew she'd be even more so when she found out what happened when I took Rosie back to the salon to pick up her car. We had sat in my Jeep for a few minutes saying our goodbyes and exchanging phone numbers when I realized I wasn't ready to let her go. Something inside of me craved something more before we parted ways and although in my mind I thought it was too forward of me, my body wasn't listening.

I sat back in my seat and turned my head to look at her as she was typing my number into her cell phone. It wasn't the first time I had looked at her, but it was really the first time that night that I truly saw her beauty for what it was. Rosalie Hale was a goddess. She had long blonde hair that fell down her back in loose waves and big blue eyes that peeked out from under the longest lashes I had ever seen in my life. The smile that graced her face as she turned to look at me when she was done was breathtaking and when the blush suffused her cheeks, because she saw how I was staring at her and drinking in her beauty, I just couldn't stop myself.

Without a moment's hesitation, I jumped out of the Jeep and walked over to her door, opening it and offering my hand to help her out. She took my hand and I pulled her forward, her body crashing into mine as I wrapped my arms around her waist and lowered her feet to the ground. She looked up at me with a startled expression but didn't pull away, which only served to make my desire for her grow, along with my cock.

I brushed her hair off of her shoulder and bent my head to her, sliding my hand behind her neck and gently pulling her face to mine. Her eyes were wild with anticipation as my lips sought hers in a desperate need to claim her in any way I could. Our lips found a rhythm as we explored each other with our hands, hers starting in my hair and slowly sliding down my back until she reached my ass and forcefully pulled me toward her. I groaned in shock as my dick found friction against her hip, not expecting her forwardness but enjoying it, nonetheless.

Before I knew it, our tongues were mingling together as I tried to gather the strength I needed to pull away from her so we could both take a well needed breath. In the back of my mind I kept telling myself that if we didn't stop soon, we were going to take things too far and I knew this thing between us was too good to ruin due to overzealous hormones.

I gently pulled away from her, rubbing her cheek with my thumb as I took a deep breath and inhaled her floral scent. Her gaze was intense, her eyes sparkling with the lust that burned between us. A smile crept over her beautiful lips which were swollen from the hot make out session we had just engaged in, and as I returned her smile I had a moment of clarity.

Rosalie had grabbed my ass! _Oh my God, she is the female version of me...I should find that disturbing, but it's actually pretty fucking hot._

"Emmett! Are you listening to me?" Bella's elbow in my ribs, along with her annoying shriek, yanked me back out of my head.

"Jesus, take it easy!" I rubbed my side emphatically and narrowed my eyes at her to let her know that shit just wasn't cool. "Now, what were you babbling about?"

"That's what I thought," she said, shaking her head and crossing her arms in front of her. "I _said_ that you better not forget how fucking cool and understanding I'm being about this, Emmett. You're lucky I'm giving you a pass on the deal we made before you moved in and trusting that you know what you're doing with this whole thing. I would hope, if the situation were reversed, you'd do the same for me." _Oh motherfucking hell, why do I_ _get the feeling she's trying to tell me something? And whatever the hell it is, I'm not going to like it._

Bella wrapped her arm around my waist and gave me a sideways hug before smiling at me and giving me a quick punch in the stomach. She grimaced, shaking her hand in pain because I had abs of fucking steel and she hadn't really thought that whole thing through very well before doing that shit.

"Night," she said, walking toward the stairs. She turned around and faced me before continuing, "Don't disappoint me, Em. I'm counting on you."

She had always counted on me because she knew she could, and I had no intention of letting her down. I had let her down when I moved away and left her to her own devices. That was when she got involved with the tool that she just broke up with, the one who the girls all feared was not out of her life for good. I wasn't about to let that happen to her again. Yes, I trusted her judgment but I also loved her enough to know it wasn't always the best when it came to men.

I'd give my life for my sister, no questions asked, and I knew she'd do the same for me. That's just how we were.


End file.
